Buster is Nervous about starting School
by Travis 5412
Summary: When the nice White Rabbit Buster Baxter is Nervous about starting the 4th Grade. And Phil of Wordgirl is also nervous about starting School as well.
1. Chapter 1

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

Buster is nervous about starting School. Can Arthur and them help Buster? Read and find out.

Before School begins Buster is Nervous. He is over at Arthur's house.

Arthur: Are you okay Buster?  
Buster: Just Nervous about starting School again.  
Arthur: Why are you Nervous about that?  
Buster: I don't know.

Arthur called Brain Francine Muffy Sue Ellen even Binky. They are all on there way to see if they can help Buster. They don't want him to be Nervous about it. Arthur let them in. They are now talking to Buster to try to calm him down.

Brain: Calm Down Buster. We will all be in the Same class again.  
Francine: He is right.  
Buster: I am still Nervous about it. Maybe not as much as i was.

They made some Progress. Now Muffy Sue Ellen Binky and Arthur talks to Buster about it.

Muffy: Remember you love Lunch and Recess.  
Buster: I feel a little better now.  
Sue Ellen: You also like Gym Class.  
Buster: Oh yeah.  
Binky: Remember the School is Bully proof.  
Arthur: Did that help any?  
Buster: Only a bit.

Next chapter they talk more. This time George and Ladonna talk to Buster as well.


	2. Phil is Nervous

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

Now we go to where WordGirl lives. We see Phil is Nervous about starting School. So can his friends help him?

Phil: Why am i so Nervous About starting School again?

He called his friends and they came to help him. They are talking to him.

Tommy: Is that WordGirl?  
Emily: It sure is. There is Huggy Face. Don't worry we can help you Phil.  
WordGirl: I will also help you.  
Phil: Okay.

They are trying to calm him down. Since he is nervous.

WordGirl: Calm down. After all your friends will also be going there.  
Phil: Okay.  
Emily: We will be in the same class.  
Phil: I feel a bit better.  
WordGirl: Well i must go off. I am glad i helped a bit. I need to fight crime.  
Phil: Okay.

His Friends are trying to calm him down. It is working a bit. Just a bit.

Emily: I am glad it is helping. I need to head home.  
Phil: Okay. 

They all went home. Next chapter is an Arthur chapter.


	3. Prunella talks to Buster

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

Buster is still somewhat Nervous about starting the 4th grade. His friends are still trying to calm him down. He is less nervous now. He will remain a little nervous until after the 1st day of School. Here is Chapter 3.

Arthur: I am sure Mr. Smith is a good Teacher. After all we did like Mr. Ratburn.  
Buster: Okay. Did Prunella have him last Year?  
Arthur: Yes she did.  
Buster: Can you call her to see if she come?  
Arthur: Okay.

He called her. She is on her way there now. She knocked on the Door Arthur let her in. She is now talking to Buster.

Prunella: Mr. Smith is a good Teacher. He doe not give as much Homework as Mr. Ratburn.  
Buster: Okay. I feel a bit better now.  
Prunella: Good. Well i must be going. Me Marina and my Mom have Yoga to do.  
Arthur: She did not stay very long.  
Buster: Yes indeed.

Buster does feel a bit better. But only a bit.

Arthur: Look here come George Ladonna Bud and Bud's friend John.  
Francine: Maybe they can help.

Arthur let them in. They will talk to Buster in chapter 5. Next is a WordGirl chapter. 


	4. Becky comes to help

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

Phil is still Nervous about starting School. This time Becky Botsford comes over. This time not as WordGirl. Oh yeah and Bob but not as Captain Huggy Face. She was called by Emily to help calm Phil Down. They let them in.

Becky: Don't forget we will be in the same class. We have recess remember?  
Phil: That helps a bit Becky.  
Becky: Okay. See you later.

It did help Phil a bit. But only a bit.

Emily: Did she help you any?  
Phil: Yep.  
Emily: Good.

She was in the Bathroom when Becky was there.

Tommy: We will all be in the same Class.  
Phil: I think i am less nervous now.  
Tommy: That is good.

There plan of making Phil less nervous is working so far.

Phil: Is anyone else coming over?  
Tommy: Yes Scope's is coming over.  
Phil: I Hope he can help me.  
Tommy: I am sure he will.  
Phil: Okay.

Scope's is indeed on his way to Phil's House. To help Phil become less Nervous. Next Chapter will be an Arthur Chapter.


	5. Ladonna Bud John and Fern helps

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

We see Ladonna Bud and Bud's friend John who will talk to Buster. Ladonna will be in the same Class as Buster and them.

Ladonna: Don't forget i am going to be in the same Class as you again.  
Bud: Remember me and John will be going to Lakewood this Year.  
John: Yes indeed.  
Buster: That helps a bit.

They are now all heading to the Park. They will play for a bit before talking to Buster about him being nervous. They are playing Hide and Seek right now. After that they returned to Arthur's House. Buster is still somewhat Nervous.

Arthur: Remember Mrs. Macgrady is a good cook.  
Buster: Oh yeah. That helps a little bit.  
Brain: We can help you study so you can pass to the 5th Grade.  
Buster: Okay. It does help a bit.

Buster is a little bit less nervous now. His friends is helping him. So it is working so far.

Fern: I am glad you are less Nervous now.  
Buster: Okay.  
Fern: We will all be in the Same class again. Well only without Alex and Maria.  
Arthur: I feel a bit better now.  
Fern: Good.

Net Chapter is a WordGirl Chapter.


	6. Beau comes to Help

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

Beau is now heading to help Phil be less Nervous about starting School. Phil let him in. Here is chapter 6.

Beau: Your Friends are right you will all be in the same class.  
Phil: Okay. It helped a bit.  
Beau: Good. See you later on May i have a Word.  
Phil: Okay later.

He went out of Phil's house and got in his Car and drove Home for now. His friends remain to talk to Phil.

Emily: Lets go to the Park for a bit.  
Phil: Sounds good to me.

They are now on there way to the Park to play. After they played in the Park they returned to Phil's House to talk to him more. He is becoming less Nervous.

Phil: I am still pretty Nervous.  
Emily: Remember we have a School News Paper.  
Phil: Oh yeah. I feel a little bit better now.  
Emily: Good.  
Tommy: I am glad your less Nervous.

Next Chapter will be an Arthur Chapter.


	7. Buster is no longer Nervous

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

Buster is less Nervous than before. But he is still pretty Nervous. So they are talking to him still about why he should not be Nervous about starting the 4th Grade. Here is the next Arthur Chapter. Which is Chapter 7 The last Arthur Chapter. And the 1st Day of School.

Buster: I only feel a little Bit nervous.  
Arthur: I think we are all a little nervous.  
Buster: I feel a tiny bit better.

They are now walking to Lakewood Elementary School to start the 4th Grade. They changed very little since most of them are now 9 Years old. They went in the School to there Lockers and into Mr. Smith's Classroom. They almost went into Mr. Ratburn's classroom. They took there seats. 5 minutes later Mr. Smith came in.

Mr. Smith: Welcome to the 4th Grade. We will have fun on the 1st day. But we start School work tomorrow. Just small stuff for now. I have Board games to play with. 

They had fun. Then came Lunch and Recess. Mr. Smith is a good Man and a good Teacher. After that they had fun in his Classroom until it was time to go home. Buster is no longer Nervous. End of the Arthur Chapter in this story.


	8. Phil is no longer Nervous

Buster is Nervous about starting School

* * *

This is the Last Chapter of the Story. Phil will no longer be Nervous. It is also the 1st Day of School for them. They are waiting for the School Bus to take them to School. Other Kids are also waiting there for the School Bus as well.

Phil: I am only a little bit Nervous.  
Emily: We all might be a little Nervous.  
Phil: I feel a little better now.  
Tommy: Here comes The School Bus.

The School Bus stopped and they got on it. And they are going to there next stop before heading to School. They got out after The Bus stopped in Front of the School. They went into The School went to there lockers and into There Classroom. During Lunch time.

Violet: Look Becky there is Phil and his Friends.  
Becky: He no longer look Nervous.

The 2 went over to them. To talk to them. They want to really talk to Phil. Since he is no longer Nervous. They sat by them. They started to talk to him.

Becky: I see your no longer Nervous.  
Phil: It is true. I am now calm.  
Becky: Good.

The End.


End file.
